Ask Me
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Amelia waits in a lonely hospital corridor for news on John, her mind on the many ways he'd made himself indispensable in her life.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for;**

 **Last Ship Sailing -** Flirt / Embarrassed / Don't act like you can keep that promise.

 _Thanks to Jas for beta'ing, you're a star :D_

* * *

 **Ask Me**

* * *

" _Nothing is going to happen to me."_

The words echoed in her mind as she sat on the uncomfortable hospital chair, waiting as patiently as she could for a healer to finally give her some news.

At this point, any news would be welcome.

She'd been waiting for what felt like days, but was only a mere two hours. She'd heard about the incident as she'd been leaving the Ministry for the night, and with only a brief thought to let Susan's nanny know that she'd be late, she'd headed straight to Saint Mungo's.

Only… they wouldn't tell her anything.

Because her name was still Bones, rather than Dawlish.

 _She'd never regretted refusing his ring more than she did at that moment._

Her mind was on him, on the tumultuous relationship they shared, the first flirt, the last argument, the teasing and playing and growling and snapping. He'd been her best friend and her greatest annoyance, her lover and the pain in the ass that she couldn't shake off.

Her mind was on the blush on her cheeks when she admitted she loved him, the twinkle in his eyes and the grin on his lips as he told her he knew. Her mind was on the way she'd slapped his arm for that reply and how she hadn't talked to him until he'd pressed the words 'I love you', into her skin a hundred times.

Her mind was on the simple joy he got from playing games with Susan, of the smile on his face as he took a turn at bedtime stories with her, the clapping, happy girl who's infectious giggles filled the house whenever John was around.

 _He fit so seamlessly into her life that it was hard to remember a time he wasn't there._

"Madam Bones?"

She blinked, her mind stalling when she heard her name spoken in the professional tone of a healer. Looking at the man standing in front of her, she attempted to smile, nodding to show he had her attention.

"Auror Dawlish is asking for you," he told her quietly, gesturing with his hand for her to follow him down the corridor.

The sheepish way he said the words forced a real smile to her face. She knew what John could be like when things he wanted weren't happening fast enough. She was sure he'd given almost as much of a show as she had earlier at the front desk.

"How is he?"

"He'll make a full recovery, though he's going to be with us for a couple of days. It's impressive he's awake so soon."

"He always was a stubborn git of a man," she replied, almost absently.

"He's in there," the Healer said, pointing to the door at the very end of the corridor. "I'll be along in a little while to assure he's resting comfortably."

She thanked him quietly, already pushing the door open to reveal her boyfriend. She paused for a second, taking in how small he looked in the bed, before she took a deep breath and walked to the side of the bed, enclosing his hand in hers as soon as he was in reach.

"You're a bloody idiot, John Dawlish," she accused him, wincing slightly, embarrassed when she heard how choked her tone was.

"Sorry, Milly. Didn't mean to scare you," he rasped out, his eyes focusing on her immediately.

"Nothing is going to happen to me," she parroted, scowling. "I almost… I almost lost you. You can't do that, John. You just… you can't."

"I'm sorry," he repeated, and she could see the remorse in his eyes. "Truly I am. I'll be more careful, I promise."

"Don't act like you can keep that promise," she begged. "You're an Auror. It's… I know the risks, I know the statistics. You'll always do what you think will help people, no matter the danger to yourself."

He smiled sadly. "It's who I am."

She nodded, pressing her lips gently to his. "I know. Ask me, John."

He looked confused for a moment, before his eyes widened with realisation. "Milly?"

"Ask me."

"Milly, Marry me?"

" _Yes."_


End file.
